


There. Done.

by Rysler



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Working late, are we?" Veronica asked, perching on the desk in Linda's cubicle. Then she added, "We are. Of course. I don't know why I do that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There. Done.

"Working late, are we?" Veronica asked, perching on the desk in Linda's cubicle. Then she added, "We are. Of course. I don't know why I do that."

Linda looked at Veronica's calves, elegantly sculpted, and right by her shoulder. Leading to the most perfect high heels Linda had ever seen.

Really, she had to have them.

Linda stood up. "Look, I'm just going to come right out and say it."

Veronica's eyes widened.

"That we're friends, you know? And I find you attractive. I couldn't say that to a co-worker because I'd have to go back to that stupid class, but since you're my friend, I can. You're hot. There. Done."

Linda sat back down.

"I don't understand," Veronica said. "I mean, I know I'm hot. Clearly. I've looked in a mirror. But--the rest of that babbling. It leaves me feeling confused and uneasy."

Linda stood back up. "You know how you and Ted--You know."

"I remember. Very well."

"Yes, we all saw the video. Well, that. But with us."

"With who?"

"You and me."

"But you're--you're not a man, Linda. I know you wear those boot cut jeans and brag about going to the gym, but--"

"It doesn't matter that I'm not a man. It's like the custodians."

Veronica wrinkled her nose.

"Ted and the general?"

"But they're men. Do you see? You don't see, do you? Peons are so worthless."

"Jesus Christ, Veronica. Yes, they're men. And we're…not." Linda put her hands on Veronica's shoulders.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Let me show you, then," Linda said.

She took Veronica's face in her hands and kissed her, lightly, half-afraid she'd burn, getting so close. She didn't, and Veronica's lips felt very…kissable. So she pressed, and then Veronica's mouth moved against hers in a very gentle, inquisitive way.

"There," she said, when she pulled back. "I meant that."

"I see." Veronica stood up and placed a friendly hand on Linda's hip. "Linda, I'm liking this new project of yours. You have a go."

"Thank you. I think our next step would be to try this from another angle…" She tilted her head, wetted her lips, and went in for the kill.


End file.
